This invention relates to load-supporting and handling devices and is particularly concerned with pallets adapted to be used in combination with load or pallet boards to form loading platforms. It is now quite common to transport and store articles and packages, such as bags, boxes, kegs and the like, on pallets. This makes it easy to move and store the goods. However, the pallets occupy considerable space and their use is therefore expensive when they are shipped along with the goods, and is even more expensive if the pallets must be sent back to the shipper. It is, therefore, desired to reduce the expense of pallet handling while still retaining its convenience.